Drywall taping machines are used to simultaneously apply tape and mud or plaster over drywall joints when finishing the wall surface. These devices are commonly referred to as banjo taping machines or plaster taping banjos respectively. The plaster taping devices comprise a tracking wheel fitting at a front end which grips the tape dispensed from the device and presses it over the joint, spreading the plaster mixture evenly behind the tape. However, the tracking wheel fitting generally comprises one or more serrated rollers which are limited to applying tape to a joint over a flat surface and cannot be used to access and apply the tape to internal corner joints. Therefore, a tradesman must apply the tape and plaster to the internal corner joints by hand which is awkward and laborious.
There have been many hand-held tools developed with angled surfaces or rollers for facilitating the smoothing of the plaster tape along an internal corner joint. However, these tools must be used as a secondary tool after the plaster tape has been applied to the wall, which requires a two-step process.
In this specification, the terms “comprises”, “comprising” or similar terms are intended to mean a non-exclusive inclusion, such that an assembly and/or portable shower that comprises a list of elements does not include those elements solely, but may well include other elements not listed.